Angels and Vampires
by aleera21
Summary: The story begins when the members of the LJ group "vandracula" are invited to a party at a mysterious Transylvanian castle...
1. Default Chapter

This was original going to be a role play game for our LJ community "vandracula" started by my dear friend "gabrielsangel". The two of us soon decided to write a joint fanfic instead though and this is the result of our labours. We had no idea how the story would progress as we just took turns writing a section each. 

It's been an honour writing with you ma chere. This one is for you!

Angels and Vampires   
Arene stood in a corner of the large room, looking around at the large group of people who had gathered here. She twisted a strand of her blonde hair in her fingers and wondered if she should be here. It had been a very strange day for her so far. All of the members of the vandracula group on her LJ had recived a very strange invitation (admit one only, of course, isn't that always the way it is) to come to a gathering in an old palace in Transylvania. The gathering was going to be held by a very mysterious man, who had favored the movie greatly. It was for Dracula fans only and she could see why very fast. Most of the girls had come dressed as vampires, Dracula's brides or even Dracula himself. All Arene had done was worn her Van Helsing hat, which wasn't exactly helpful.  
"Well.... at least I'm noticable," she had told herself.  
It had been a very nice day though, the girls had introduced themselves as their LJ names and old friends could finally meet. It was really kind of like a college reunion... without the college. Arene pulled away from her corner and began to walk through the crowd. She introduced herself as gabrielsangel and quickly met some of her friends. It felt really nice; like meeting members of her family.  
The palace, though old, was extremely beautiful. This guy had gone all out! It actually looked like the ballroom from "Van Helsing", with food, dancing and beautiful costumes. It was fantastic.  
Suddenly a very small, rat-like man appeared onstage. Everyone looked up at him. Arene moved closer to the stage, getting in the front row, she wanted to know what this was all about. No man held a party this big without a catch.  
"Dearest ladies." The man began in a voice Arene swore she knew, "I am pleased to introduce my master and your host..."  
With that, a man walked on stage and the room feel deathly silent. Every girl stared at the man, daring not to blink for fear it was a dream. A hand gripped Arene's arm.  
"It's.... him!"  
It was, in person, Count Vladislaus Dracula.   
  
Nicola grabbed the arm of the girl next to her in excitement. It was really him. Count Vladislaus Dragulia. All her dreams had come true. She felt a sudden urge to rush forward to him but controlled it. Then she saw his eyes move over her. It was as if he had known her desire. "Of course he does, fool," she told herself, "he can read your mind!"  
As his gaze rested on her she became light-headed and gripped tighter to her neighbour's arm to stop herself from falling. He continued his inspection of the group and as he looked away from her Nicola recovered.  
  
"Did you feel that...that power?" she asked her neighbour in a whisper.

Arene nodded and helped the girl back to her feet. She looked at Dracula again and something inside began to warn her.  
"Something strange is going on."  
"No, Kidding!" another girl standing beside them whispered. "The man of our dreams invited us here, he happens to be the sexiest man on the planet.... maybe he'll even invite us to spend the night!" she squealed.  
"It's more than that." Arene whispered. She turned to Nicola, "Stay here."  
Before Nicola could ask, Arene slowly made her way through the sea of girls (they had parted so Dracula could make his way through them, almost like the red sea) until she saw Dracula clearly and stepped out behind him. Dracula turned around and his eyes locked with hers. The girls all began to sweat, what was he going to do? Arene tried to speak, but she was so scared, she could barely find her voice.  
"Wh...why are we here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nicola watched as Arene moved from her and headed towards Dracula. At first she stood rooted to the spot but then quickly ran after the other girl, pausing as she saw Dracula move towards her new friend.  
  
"Why are you here?" Dracula asked with a smirk. "Because you answered the invitation. You are all here of your own free will." He watched her carefully, waiting for a response but then he noticed the other girl behind her. It was the one he had spotted a few moments ago. This one would be easier to control. She was completely in his thrall and he hadn't even tried to make her so yet! He called silently to her.  
  
Nicola heard the voice in her mind. "Come here, my dear". She stepped forward then stopped momentarily as she looked at Arene. The other girl was saying something but she couldn't hear her. That voice called her again and she stepped right up to Dracula. The rest of the crowd seemed to vanish and it was just the two of them.  
  
"What would you do for me?" Dracula asked as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Anything," she whispered, seeing a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Truly?" he asked. Then without waiting for an answer he pulled her to him and bit into her neck.  
  
The room began to spin and a slight moan escaped Nicola's lips. Then it was over. She felt herself released and stumbled backwards. He had just tasted her - no more. Luckily someone caught her or she would have fallen.  
  
"This is Nicola, everyone," the Count declared, gesturing at her. "Now," said Dracula, returning his attention to Arene, "what was it we were discussing?"

Arene raced forward and caught Nicola in her arms. Placing two fingers to her neck, she breathed a sigh of relief; she still had a pulse. She looked back up at Dracula, shaking,  
"What did you do to her?"  
Dracula smiled evilly. "Nothing, see?"  
Nicola moaned and opened her eyes. She rubbed her head and looked Arene.

"What happened?"  
"You... You mean, you don't remember?" Arene stared at her in shock.  
Nicola shook her head.

"I remember talking to Dracula... nothing else."  
"So that's it," Arene whispered.  
"What?" Nicola asked, wondering why this girl was acting like this.  
"Not here," she mouthed.  
Dracula smiled and addressed the crowd.

"My dear ladies... please enjoy yourselves!"  
With that the performers, music, and dancing all started. It looked so beautiful it almost seemed like a dream, but everyone knew it was true! Several girls started dancing, others were talking to Dracula telling them how much they adored him. Arene helped Nicola back to her feet and the two walked over to one of the banquet tables.  
"Thanks," Nicola said. "I guess I was just a little light-headed."  
"Trust me that wasn't it," Arene thought to herself, but smiled.

"No prob. I don't think we were properly introduced though, I'm Arene."  
"Nicola, nice to meet you!" She smiled and the two shook hands. "That was quite strange, what happened back there."  
"Very," Arene said, her eyes focused on the Count. "You were bitten my him."  
"Bitten by him! I don't remember that and anyway he wouldn't do that. Not in front of all these people."  
"Maybe because they didn't see it," Arene said to herself.  
"What?" Nicola asked.  
Arene noticed as Dracula moved away from his guests and behind a large curtain. She turned to Nicola.  
"Stay here and whatever you do, be careful."  
Arene walked through the crowd and carefully moved behind the curtain, where she saw Dracula talking to a few of the performers,  
"It is almost time," he told them. "Now that I have Nicola bitten, taking the others should be no problem. All of these girls adore me, it should be no problem at all."  
"Master," one spoke up, "what do you intend to do with them?"  
Dracula smiled.

"That's for only me to know, isn't it?"  
"Forgive me master," the performer said, "but what if something were to go wrong?"  
"It CAN'T go wrong," Dracula said, suddenly feeling another presence, "but... there is always a chance of having a guest that... knows too much!"  
Arene gasped and tried to break away, except one of Dracula's servants had already grabbed her and brought her before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicola stayed where she was as Arene had told her. She was so confused. What had happened back there? Had she really been bitten? Her hair hung over her neck, covering it, but she reached up and gasped as she felt the two small puncture wounds there. As she brought her hand away a hint of red glistened on her fingertips. God! Part of her wanted to be worried, wanted to leave this party, but something stopped her. It was as if her will was not her own. She could not bear the thought of leaving. No it wasn't that...not leaving the party but leaving HIM. She couldn't, she knew it. Arene seemed to be immune somehow to the spell he was weaving over the others. She needed to find the other girl and ask her for her help. She looked around. Arene had told her to stay put...but still...if it was Arene she was going to, surely there was no harm in that. She saw a chair nearby and carefully stepped up onto it, lifting the bottom of her black dress away from her feet. She scanned the room. Finally she saw her. She was in trouble. She was with the Count and she was in trouble. Nicola scrambled down and rushed across the room, pushing past anyone in her way. As she reached them Dracula stepped in front of Arene and Nicola had to stop herself from falling forward onto him.  
"Ah, my dear," the voice rang in her head, "there is nothing for you here. I have many plans for you. Perhaps you should come with me. Would you like to dance?"  
Nicola nodded. All capacity for speech had left her and she couldn't stop staring into his eyes. So deep. She felt she could drown in them....

Arene tried to break free from the servant who held her.  
"Nicola, don't go with him!" she screamed, but Nicola wouldn't...no, couldn't hear her. Dracula's hold on her was too strong. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor; she seemed so happy. She wanted to be with him. Arene struggled with all her might, trying to get away. She had to help her friend. She turned back to the servant.  
"Say good-bye to your friends," he hissed. "Your the only one who knows the truth... my master has special plans for you."  
"THAT DOES IT!" Arene screamed, turned back and kicked the guy right in the crotch! She shoved the guy backward against the wall and pinned him there.  
"Now, you're gonna tell me what's happening here, why the count invited us and why I'm immune to all this!!" she said as harshly as she could.  
"Give me a good reason!" he hissed.  
Arene pulled a knife off a nearby table.

"How about three?!?"  
The man nodded.

"Okay, ever since my master lost his brides and daughters he has been in a horrible state. Until... he found out about your little club. He invited all of you here and cast a spell over the place, enabling him to gain control over all of you. I saw no reason in it, you're all head over heals for him! Before the night is over, every girl will be under his control and either his daughter, wife or love slave! And there won't be anything you can do about it!"  
"Why am I immune?" Arene asked, knowing she couldn't take anymore time. Nicola was in danger. "What does he want with Nicola?"  
"Your name keeps you immune. Your LJ name, gabrielsangel, reflects Van Helsing and your real name Arene means "Holy one", but you will still serve my master."  
"Over my dead body! What about Nicola?"  
"She was the first, just like Verona, she will be his queen!"  
Arene hit him over the head, knocking him out. She stood there for a moment. Oh God, Nicola was in danger! She ran out of the room and saw Dracula dancing on the dance floor. The others were looking at him, falling more under the spell. She raced to Dracula and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.  
"Alright, you, let Nicola...go?"  
Only Nicola wasn't there anymore, she had disappeared.  
"What did you do with her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nicola woke and stretched sleepily as she rolled onto her side on the bed. She sighed contentedly, enjoying the feel of the silk covers on her skin. She started to close her eyes again when her mind jerked her back to reality and her eyes shot open. What had happened and where was she? She remembered running to help Arene then nothing more...no wait...there had been dancing and music and...no...it was gone. She looked around. She was lying on a large bed in a grand room, decorated in the style of an 18th century lady's chamber. She sat up and moved over to a nearby window, flinging open the drapes. Sunlight poured in and she looked out. She was high up. Down below her was an Italian garden...but no sign of anyone. She felt a little weak and the sun was hurting her eyes so she drew the curtains back across and turned back to the room. There was a door opposite. She rushed over and tried the handle. Locked. Was she a prisoner? The Count! She had been dancing with him. Yes that was it. It was then that she realised that her black dress was missing. In its place she wore long, flowing, pale blue robes. They didn't leave much to the imagination she thought, blushing. She looked for a mirror but couldn't see one anywhere. Then she spotted the bottle and parchment on the table. She went over and read the note, written in an elegant hand.

My Dear  
Do not worry, you are quite safe and I shall be with you shortly. You are the chosen one, Nicola.  
I have left you something to quench your thirst.  
Until tonight  
Count Vladislaus Dragulia  
  
She looked at the bottle. Red Wine. Next to it stood a golden goblet. She was thirsty. No, she had to get out of here and find Arene. Her new friend would know what to do. Still...it wouldn't be easy to find a way out of here and so she might as well have a drink first. She poured a small amount into the goblet. It looked like blood against the gold. "Don't be silly," she thought, raising the cup to her lips. An odd taste. Slightly metallic but not unpleasant. She reached for the bottle again.  
  
Her lord would be with her soon. He had chosen her and he was now her master. He had great plans for her. Arene. The name came into her mind, making her frown for a moment. No. She didn't know any Arene. It was just her and her lord and she would obey him forever because she loved him.....

Arene froze in fear as Dracula gently took her hand and pulled her into a dance. Try as she might, Arene could not escape his grasp! He laughed quietly at her attempts.  
"You needn't struggle, my dear," Dracula told her, "If all you want is to be with your friend, I can make that happen. Just accept my spell. You will be my second bride."  
Arene eyed him angrily.

"Over my dead body!"   
Dracula gently caressed her cheek.

"Then I have no choice. I can't have you telling my secret, it would attract too much attention."  
"Go ahead," Arene challenged him, "kill me! I'm not afraid to die!"  
"Oh, no." Dracula said, "I'm not going to kill you. Death is too easy a ticket out for you. I do need a good whipping slave. Even thought it would be a shame to cover such a lovely girl in scars."  
"Just let Nicola and the others go, I'll do whatever you want!" she said, trying to get away from him.  
"You don't have any say in the matter, my dear," Dracula told her, leading her over to a door. "By tonight, you will have a new master, just like the others...me."  
"I have no master!" she hissed.  
Dracula smiled.

"We will see my dear, but don't get your hopes up. You will suffer for resisting me. First, a change of clothes."  
He waved his hand and suddenly Arene felt much colder. She looked down, no longer was she wearing jeans and a nice T-shirt, but a muddy brown, torn shirt and long, torn pants. She looked like a slave from the medieval times. She felt a leather collar placed around her neck.  
"Second," Dracula said, raising his hand, "the first blow." He struck her across the face, drawing blood. Arene flinched, but showed no emotions. A stream of blood ran down her cheek. Dracula smiled.  
"Good," he said as he ran his finger along the trail of blood and licked it off, watching Arene cringe.  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
"I know," he answered as he shoved her over and into a room.  
"Should you change your mind, Arene, let me know. I will make you my bride. You and Nicola will be perfect as my brides."  
"What have you done with her?" Arene spat.  
"She is safe," Dracula told her, before he slammed the door and locked it, leaving Arene in darkness. "But you WILL see her soon. After I have changed her."

Arene rose to her feet and ran to the door. It was bolted shut. Dracula wasn't taking any chances. He didn't want her talking. Backing up, Arene ran and charged into the door, hoping to break it down. But she fell back and felt the skin on her arm split, blood spilling down her arm.  
"I can't stop," she told herself, "I've got to help Nicola!"  
She bashed into the door again and failed once more. Over and over again she tried to break the door down, but it never worked. Shaking her head, she fell to the knees and began to cry.  
"Nicola... I'm sorry. I'm pathetic... I'm sorry I couldn't help you."  
"Giving up already?" a voice ran through her mind. "Come on, Arene, you're stronger than that!"  
Arene stood up and looked around the room. There was nobody there. But... she knew that voice!  
"Van Helsing?" she asked.  
No answer... but she felt stronger than ever. Using all her might, she rammed into the door and... it broke open! She was back on the dance floor. Not that anyone noticed her. They were too under the spell. Arene breathed a sigh of relief and ran out of the room.  
"Don't worry, Nicola! I'll find you and together we'll stop this!"


	5. Chapter 5

"My dear!"  
  
Nicola looked up from where she lay stretched across the bed and saw her lord there, smiling down at her. She returned the smile and sat up.  
  
"I was waiting," she stated simply. Nothing else mattered to her - just the man in front of her.  
  
"I know," he replied. "You have been very good my dear and you drank all that I left for you."  
  
"Is there anymore?" Nicola found herself asking.  
  
"All in good time," said Dracula, a smile playing at his lips and a glint in his eye. "I have come to grant all your wishes. Everything you've ever longed for will be yours once this night is over."  
  
"I am yours forever," she whispered as he moved onto the bed next to her.  
  
"I know," he responded as he leant towards her, nestling against her neck.  
  
Nicola felt a sharp pain as he pierced her skin and could not suppress another moan.  
  
"The pain will soon be over," his voice rang in her head, "and we will be together always."  
  
The room span around her and Nicola lost track of time until she was suddenly aware of him moving away from her slightly. She tried to follow his movements but her eyes would not focus. Strong arms encircled her and lifted her up. "Drink." Dracula pressed his wrist against her mouth and a trickle of blood began to run from the wound he had made there. As it hit her lips a thirst like none she had ever known awakened within her and she clamped her mouth against his skin, sucking hard to try and get more blood to quench her insatiable thirst. She cried out in anguish as he pulled away and got up from the bed. The blood she had consumed was pounding in her ears and a feeling of complete euphoria had come over her. But still...she wanted more.  
  
"You shall have more, my dear, very soon," said Dracula reading her thoughts, "but first you must rest a moment while your body completes its changes. Then we will hunt together, my bride."  
  
Nicola lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Everything was so different. She could see everything, hear everything. A whole new world had opened up before her and she would discover it soon with her lord's help and love. Somewhere a heartbeat echoed round a deserted corridor. She searched with her mind but couldn't focus on it. It could wait. First she needed to sleep...

Arene raced up the stairway as fast as she could, her heart almost pounding outside her chest. The sound of Van Helsing's voice still echoed in her ears and kept her strong. She would not fall pray to the Count and she would save Nicola if it meant her very life. The clothes Dracula had given her were lighter and allowed her to move faster up the stairs. Finally she reached a large oak door and opened it. Inside she found a lovely 18th century room and a large bed in the middle. A figure lay upon it.  
  
"NICOLA!" Arene screamed and rushed to her friend's side. She placed her fingers to Nicola's neck trying to find a pulse. She was breathing, but no pulse came to Arene's fingertips. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Nicola," she began to cry, "what has he done to you?"  
  
Knowing she had to get help as soon as she could she turned and rushed to open the door. She had to find someone to help Nicola. Just as she opened the door and tried to run out a figure stood in her path.  
  
"Dracula," she breathed.  
  
"Ah, my dear," Dracula said, his smile deepening and his fangs growing long, "what perfect timing."

Dracula pressed on into the room, forcing Arene backwards till he was able to close the door, shutting the three of them in together.  
  
Nicola was aware of her lord's presence nearby and opened her eyes as she sat up in the bed. She smiled warmly at her lord but the smile changed to a frown as she saw the young woman at his side. Something about her was familiar but she couldn't quite place her. Why bother trying? Her lord would explain all. She gave Dracula a questioning look and watched as a malicious smile passed over his face. He glanced at Arene then returned his gaze to his bride as he stepped towards her.  
  
"It is time for you to feed again my dear," he stated as he drew her towards him and Arene.  
  
Nicola stepped towards Arene. She was so hungry and she could hear the blood coursing through the girl's veins. Something was wrong though. Deep down she felt that she couldn't harm her. It was as if she was her...friend...  
  
Nicola paused and Dracula stepped towards her. "What are you waiting for? Take her now!!"

Nicola continued to stare at the young girl, trying to place her. She knew that she knew this girl from.... somewhere, she just couldn't remember. Dracula patience was growing thin. If Nicola did not feed on her soon than she would surely remember and the Count could not have Arene live. He gently went to Nicola's side and spoke to her in a warm, coaxing voice.  
  
"I know you are weak, my love, but this girl cannot run away from you. You must feed on her!"  
  
Nicola took in the sound of her Lord's voice and came closer towards Arene, but stopped again. Arene looked desperately at Nicola.

"Please.... You have to fight his hold on you."  
  
Nicola looked at the girl again.

"I know you... where?"  
  
Arene tried to explain.

"It's me, Arene. Nicola, don't you remember? We met at the party tonight. We were trying to stop from Dracula from harming any of the other girls. He chose you to be his queen, but you have to fight him! Nicola, please.... I'm your friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Dracula knew Nicola would soon remember. Once again he leaned closer.

"Nicola please.... I am your master."

"Yes," she said, "you are my master always. Would you do something for me, my lord? I should like to have some fun with her first. Let's not kill her straight away."  
  
As she said this Nicola moved towards him, leaning against him and letting one hand playing gently with his ponytail.  
  
Dracula looked down at his bride with suspicion but he could read nothing in her mind or face that suggested she was trying to trick him.  
  
"Very well, my bride," he said at last. "I will indulge you just this once. Truly you have a wild nature. I have chosen well."  
  
This said he turned and moved towards the door.  
  
"Do not be too long with your games though. Remember that her death will please me and I hope you will make me very pleased indeed before the night is out."  
  
As the door shut Nicola turned to Arene and studied the other woman carefully.  
  
"I do not know you but I know that my lord is keeping something from me. If you tell me what you know I will try to find a way to spare your life," she paused and her eyes strayed towards Arene's neck. "Make it quick though," she continued, " as I am getting hungry and my master will soon return."

Arene breathed a slight sigh of relief, knowing that she had been spared another few seconds. But this would not last long. Nicola could not contain her hunger forever and it was pretty obvious Dracula was going to make sure Arene was the only thing on the menu. She nodded to Nicola and spoke.  
  
"I do not know a lot...only that Dracula chose you to be his new queen and he has plans for the other girls back at the party. I think he plans to make them his daughters, to replace the ones he lost. I swear I don't know why I'm immune to all of this or why he wants to kill me so desperately."  
  
Nicola eyes narrowed. She moved closer, her hands slightly outstretched.

"My master wants me to kill you. And though I feel as though I know you...."  
  
"He wants me to die at his hand or yours, I don't know why," Arene said, her hands moving to her throat at once. "All I know is that he's planning for you and all the others to belong to him before the night is out. All I can say is that you are my friend, Nicola. Vampire or human, you are my friend and I can't let you be hurt. Dracula will not spare me... for long anyway. Just...if anything...promise me you'll be careful."  
  
Just then, they could hear footsteps coming up the stair way and a hand turning the doorknob. Nicola knew the sound at once.  
  
"It's my Lord, he's come back," she said, "And he is also thirsting for blood."

As Dracula appeared in the doorway Nicola grabbed hold of Arene and sank her teeth into the girl's neck. She drank carefully. She was still not sure of her own strength and she wanted to try not to kill the other woman. She could feel Dracula's approval and she gently lowered Arene to the floor. She was unconscious but still had a faint pulse.  
  
"Very good, my bride, but she is still alive," said Dracula as his arms encircled Nicola, drawing her up against his chest.  
  
"Not for long, my lord," replied Nicola, gazing up at him. "Leave her here as she is now and her death will not be far away."  
  
"I will summon the Dwergi to remove the body from here."  
  
"No, leave it my lord, please. I should like to see her death. How fascinating death is!" Nicola tried to keep her voice neutral and her mind clear. He couldn't know the real reason she wanted Arene left.  
  
"Very well," said Dracula, stroking his bride's hair. "Soon she will be dead and all will be as it should be. We are so close to success..." he broke off for a moment then smiled at his bride. "I have a few things to attend to but I will be back with you soon, my bride. This night will be special for us in so many ways."


	7. Chapter 7

Nicola watched as her master left the room. He was going to feed. This she was certain of and it would give her some time. Quickly she picked up Arene's limp body and laid her gently on the bed. The girl's pulse was starting to get stronger again.  
  
Nicola sat in a nearby chair and waited. Soon she would have to try and wake this Arene. As she had drunk the girl's blood everything had come back to her. She knew what had happened but now she didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Arene and the others but she loved her lord. That was not part of his spell. She had been his back when she hadn't known he was even real. She couldn't leave him. Arene would want to try and destroy him but she couldn't let that happen either. She was his bride and had to protect him. Why was everything so complicated?  
  
Nicola stood and moved towards the bed. She leant over the form lying there and, grasping Arene's shoulders, shook her carefully.  
  
"Arene, wake up!"

Arene heard her friend's voice calling out to her from the darkness and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Nicola standing over her, shaking her awake. She smiled.  
  
"Nicola.... you remembered." A tear came to her eye as the two girls embraced. "I thought you had forgotten everything."  
  
"Not everything," Nicola said, happy that her friend was okay. "I'm just happy I didn't kill you."  
  
"So am I," Arene smiled and rose from the bed, still a little weak, but she was able to stand with Nicola's help. "Come on, we have to stop Dra-"  
  
"No!" Nicola said sharply. So sharply it almost frightened the other girl.  
  
"What do you mean?" Arene asked, wondering why her friend would be acting like this.  
  
"I love him, Arene. That is not a part of the spell," Nicola confessed. "I will help you protect the others.... but I will not let you kill him."  
  
Arene stared hard at the other girl, her heart also torn in two. She wanted Dracula destroyed, but her friend's love was at stake as well. Knowing this might not be such a good idea, she nodded in consent.  
  
"All right. If that is what you want... I understand. But I won't let any harm come to you as well, even if it means my own death."  
  
Nicola nodded and the two headed for the stairway. Nicola let go of Arene and pointed upward. "The old laboratory is up there, you might be able to find something. I know he's planning to take all the girls up there. I will go to him and tell him you have died. Be careful."  
  
"All right. You too."

Arene nodded, hugged her friend and started up the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Nicola called.  
  
"What?" Arene asked, turning around.  
  
"Just then... you reminded me of someone. Someone my master knew... from a long time ago. Someone who...."  
  
"What?" Arene asked.  
  
"Nothing, go." Nicola said as she spread her wings and began to fly to her master. But something still worried her. Was it possible? Was that one of the things Dracula was keeping from them. Could Arene possibly be the descendant of........Van Helsing?

She flew upwards outside the walls of the castle till she sensed Dracula's presence and entered a nearby window. She transformed back and stood in front of her master.  
  
"She is gone," she said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Good," stated Dracula as he clasped her in a tight embrace. "Nothing can stop us now, my bride. Soon we and our daughters will be together and we shall all live forever."  
  
"Our daughters," questioned Nicola, trying not to appear too eager for information.  
  
"Yes, the other girls downstairs. They will all become vampires before the night is out. But you, my bride, your love for me was so strong that I chose you to be their mother." He gently stroked her cheek and Nicola could tell that he really did care for her in someway, even if he couldn't feel love.  
  
"What of that girl, Arene," she asked carefully. "Did you have any plan for her before she realised what was happening?"  
  
"She is the last of her blood line," Dracula explained slowly. "The blood of Gabriel Van Helsing flows in her veins. To have conquered her would have been a triumph indeed but it is no matter since she no longer figures in my plan."  
  
She had been right! Nicola began to worry. She was sure now that Arene would save the others but at what cost? She would not allow her lord to be hurt. She decided to keep this information from Arene. If the other woman knew the truth she might change her mind about letting Dracula live.  
  
"How long before we begin?" Nicola questioned a moment later, feeling her lord's questioning gaze upon her. She had been silent too long.  
  
"A few hours, not long before daybreak," he answered as he tightened his grip around her waist. "We have some time, my bride."  
  
This said he leant in and claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, which Nicola eagerly returned. Together they disappeared into the darkness...


	8. Chapter 8

Arene moved as fast as she could up the winding staircase. She knew in her heart that she had to save the others from a horrible fate, but she had to let Dracula live for Nicola's sake. She reached the door to the lab and very carefully pulled it open. Her heart almost stopped. Tons of Dwergi were running around, taking orders from Igor to get ready. Arene quickly moved up the stairs and looked at her surroundings. Over looking the lab she saw every single one of the girls, standing as if they were in a trance, together a kind of cord, which looked as though it had been placed to each of the girls' necks. Arene's mind raced. "That's it!" she thought, "He's going to bite them and then pump his blood through all of them in order to save time! I have to tell Nicola!" But just as she was going to run to find her friend, she turned around to find Igor, smiling evilly, and several Dwergi (all of whom had weapons) standing in front of her.

"Hello miss," he hissed.

Arene's heart pounded faster as she started looking for a plausible way out of this mess. She knew that if she tried to escape, it would probably mean her own death and if she jumped from the catwalk she would also die. She would have to stand and fight.  
  
"I'll die before I'll obey your master," Arene informed him.  
  
"Oh, we're not here to kill you," Igor said, smiling a deformed smile. "The master wants to see you die. Since your family has been taking such pleasure in the killing of his kind!"  
  
Arene's courage suddenly turned to curiosity.

"My family? My family has never even met Dracula."  
  
"Not that YOU know," Igor said and pulled out the same long electric cattle prod he had used on Velkan. "I too have a little score to settle."  
  
Igor tried to ram her with the cattle prod as if to stun her, but something inside of Arene seem to alert her. She jumped out of the way and smacked Igor in the face. She backed away in fear as she realized what just happened.  
  
"Where did THAT come from?" she wondered. However, her waiting took at little too long.  
  
Igor managed to jab her for a split second, run up behind her and hold her still while they quickly bound her arms to keep her from moving.  
  
"How does it feel to be the captured one for once?" Igor hissed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Arene spat.  
  
"Don't worry," Igor chuckled as he and Dwergi pulled her away, "my master will refresh your memory."

Nicola lay in her lord's arms, contented. Soon though she found her mind straying to Arene and wondering what was happening. She tried to suppress these thoughts before her master detected them.  
  
"Too late for that. I have known since you flew up her that the girl was not dead," said Dracula viciously, pulling them both to their feet. "You lied well, my bride, but did you think I wouldn't hear her heartbeat!"  
  
Dracula grasped Nicola around her neck and held up and away from him.  
  
"So you would betray me?" he questioned as he watched her struggle.  
  
"No, my lord, never," she managed to say eventually and his grip loosened on her, letting her drop to the floor.  
  
"I agreed only to help her get the other girls out," she continued. "I made her promise that no harm would come to you. I only want for the two of us to live together forever!"  
  
Dracula regarded her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I believe you but I have no intention of changing my plans. As punishment for your disobedience you will be the one to kill this Arene and you had better do it this time."  
  
Nicola hung her head for a moment then sorrowfully nodded to him.  
  
"Good! Come then - it is time."  
  
Dracula opened the door and he and Nicola headed towards the laboratory.


	9. Chapter 9

Arene struggled as hard as she could against the Dwergi, but they were stronger than they looked and there were more of them than there was of her. She watched the moon rise higher and higher into the sky. Again, her mind slipped into a different form, why was this so familiar for her? She had never been here before in her life. Suddenly, the door opened and the Dwergi forced her to bow before their master, though Arene once again put up a strong fight. Dracula smiled and he and Nicola moved closer.  
  
"Struggle all you want," Dracula informed her, "YOU are not as strong."  
  
"What do you want... more to the point how do you know me?" Arene spat, trying to raise a hand to strike him. Nicola walked forward, but Dracula held her back slightly.

"I will let you know when. I have waited too long for this."  
  
Both girls wondered what he was talking about and he circled Arene. His eyes never left her face.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, "you have the eyes and hair of your mother, but you can not escape your great-grandfather's face and presence."  
  
"What?" Arene asked. "I never knew my great-grandfather."  
  
"None of your family knew him, not even his son," Dracula laughed. "I've waited years to see his final descendant. Pity your mother and father are not alive to see this. Tell me, Arene, what's it like to live your life never really knowing your family? Is it anything like what I feel? That's all I want, Arene, a real family. And with Nicola by my side, I shall achieve that."  
  
"I'll never let you!" Arene cried, tears began to show in her eyes at the mention of her dead family. "How do you know about them??!?! How do you know me!?!?!"

"Would you like me to refresh your memory, hmm?" Dracula asked as he stepped closer to her. "A few details from your family's sordid past?"  
  
Arene looked up at him fiercely.

"You are lying!" she stated as she watched him approach.  
  
Nicola wasn't sure what to make of what was happening but then it clicked. What she'd thought earlier in the evening and her lord's words came back to her. Van Helsing. The girl really was descended from Van Helsing. How ironic it all was. Nicola couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry.  
  
"I think I understand now, my lord," she declared as she followed behind him.  
  
"Of course you do, my dear," he replied, never taking his eyes off Arene, "you are no fool."  
  
"Why bother with her though?" Nicola questioned. "She doesn't know the truth after all. Why not just keep her prisoner till your plans are completed then let her go?"  
  
Nicola knew she was taking a risk stating this after her lord's earlier anger at her but she still didn't want to see the other woman killed. She knew she couldn't do anything about the other girls now without betraying her master but if she could save her friend it would be something.  
  
"No!" replied Dracula, forcefully. "Tonight I end this girl's bloodline forever. She is my enemy as much as Gabriel ever was!"  
  
"Very well, my lord," replied Nicola quietly, looking at her friend. Perhaps if she were to realise her own strength she would be able to free herself and get out of here. Nicola didn't dare to try and communicate anything to her though for fear of her lord's wrath. So she had to just stand there and wait while Dracula made his next move.

Arene would not believe what she was hearing. It was impossible. Her family had never met Dracula. Why was he telling her this lie? She struggled against the strength of the Dwergi again and looked at him.  
  
"Lies!" she said, tears streaming down her face. "All of them! You never even knew my family!"  
  
Dracula looked at her calmly.

"Oh, I can assure you that I have known and hunted your family for years. Why do you think I sent you the invitation? To finally, after so many years, find Gabriel's last descendant. To be able to kill her with my own two hands... with the help of my new bride."  
  
"I don't know any Gabriel!" Arene spat, "Whatever it is my family did to you-"  
  
"Your family hunted me for five hundred years!" Dracula said, looking into her eyes, boring into her soul. "All beginning with your great-grandfather."  
  
"It's all lies!" she cried, looking up at Nicola. "He was a traveller from the church, assigned to make sure other lands were-"  
  
"He was a hunter from the church assigned to kill me!" Dracula said and something clicked inside Arene. Both Nicola and Dracula could feel it. She sank to her knees and looked up at Dracula, tears filled her eyes.  
  
"No!" she almost sounded like she was pleading. "My family..... I'm not...."  
  
"Yes," Dracula continued, his voice soft and smooth, like the last time he had spoken to Gabriel, "you are...." He went into a regal bow.  
  
"Arene Van Helsing."


	10. Chapter 10

Arene said nothing as tears slid down her face.

"Take her away and lock her in the turret room," Dracula commanded the Dwergi and watched with a smirk as his servants dragged the girl away.  
  
"But, my lord," ventured Nicola, "I thought you wanted her dead?"  
  
"All in good time," replied the Count. "First I want her to witness the success of my plan!"  
  
This said he moved to the first girl and bit savagely into her neck.  
  
Nicola watched as he moved round to each girl in turn, before returning to her side.  
  
"Igor, let us begin," Dracula cried out flinging his arms out wide in a gesture of triumph.  
  
Igor went to one of the nearby pieces of machine and threw a switch. Electricity shot through the cables and each girl jerked as the surge hit her.  
  
Dracula moved towards another machine. A large basin stood on the top with pipes running out of the bottom of it. Dracula bit into his own wrist then held his arm over this basin.  
  
Nicola watched in awe as his blood flowed freely into the machine. She could see it running through the pipes then into the tubes and straight into the necks of all the young women.  
  
All the eyes of the women shot open and blood could be seen passing across their pupils. Nicola could see the changes taking place within them and soon she could sense that they were all vampires.  
  
Dracula stepped back from the machine and Nicola ran to his side.  
  
"You have done it, my master," she cried out as he wrapped his arms around her and looked with pride at their newly wakened daughters.  
  
"Igor," he called out. "Have the Dwergi attend to them. They must rest for a few moments then we must take them out to feed. Keep the atmosphere electrified till then."  
  
"Yes, my master," replied Igor as he set about his task.  
  
"My children live," declared Dracula to his bride, "and no one can stop us now!"

Arene did not even struggle as the Dwergi pulled her away. All her mind could focus on was what Dracula told her. Her? The last of the Van Helsings? Her family had lied to her. All her life and even in the afterlife, they had lied to her! Was that why she never had a real home? Was that why she had been shuffled from foster home to foster home - to keep Dracula from killing her?  
  
"Why?" she mentally questioned as the Dwergi dragged her up the stairs. They reached the turret room and opened the door. The first one shoved her inside and whispered for the other to keep watch. Arene stumbled in and they slammed the door and locked it. Arene ran and tried to break down the door, but she had very little energy and all she was able to do was get a large cut on the side of her arm. She fell to the ground shaking; for the first time in her life, she was really scared. She rubbed her eyes as the pain, exhaustion and sadness finally caught up with her. Looking around, she found a small patch of floor, got down, wrapped her arms around herself and cried herself to sleep.

Dracula and Nicola stood together in a tight embrace. Nicola could feel her master's love once again now that his plan was complete. It was as if she felt she could never leave his arms.  
  
"My children live!" he declared to her, "and now no one can stop us!"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Nicola felt the warmth run through her and was about to give him another kiss when a strange feeling passed through the both of them. A presence... there was another near by! It was a presence similar to Arene's, only much stronger. Dracula's fangs extended.  
  
"Come, my bride," he said, taking her hand. "We must find out who our new visitor is."  
  
With that, the two started off into the castle, not noticing the man in the rafters.

The figure looked down on the two vampires talking to each other before they ran off into the palace. He smiled. That was what he had wanted. He was a tall man, about, if not taller, than Dracula. He wore a long brown duster, knee-high boots, dark pants, a grey turtleneck, a black vest with several little charms on it and a wide brimmed hat. A bandana covered the lower half of his face. His face was strong and sort of angular. He had long brown hair and deep brown eyes, which appeared rough, but were actually very soft. Being careful not to be seen, he jumped down from the rafters and walked slowly up the stairs to the turret room. Reaching the doorway, he quickly defeated the Dwergi who were guarding the door and obtained the keys. Unlocking the door, he very slowly walked in and gazed down at Arene, sleeping peacefully on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Nicola looked at her lord with a worried expression. If he was on edge then something really must be wrong. She followed him, her hand in his, as he led the way to the room where their daughters lay sleeping.  
  
"They must fed!" he declared as he released her hand and moved into the room.  
  
He went to the nearest girl and shook her gently awake.  
  
"Wake now, my child, you must take the others to the village and feed," he stated as the girl opened her eyes and looked at him with a sleepy expression. Seeing her parents though soon jolted her awake and she smiled happily as she went round the room, waking the others. Soon they all stood there smiling at Dracula and Nicola, waiting patiently.  
  
"My children, I want for you to be strong," said Dracula, as he gazed with pleasure at his young. "Go now all of you and feed but make sure you are back here before first light. We cannot accompany you as we have something to deal with here but Kate will lead you." As he said this he gestured to the girl he had first wakened and she beamed with pride.  
  
Nicola watched as the girls flew from the castle and a feeling of pride came over her too. She was their mother now after all. She returned her attention to her lord.  
  
"What is wrong, what has happened?" she asked with concern.  
  
"I am not sure yet, my bride," he answered as he looked after his children. "It is time we disposed of this Arene though!"  
  
Nicola was saddened for a moment but forced herself not to think of it. She had tried to help the girl but it was too late now. There was no one to save her young friend.

Nightmares plagued Arene's dreams that night; nightmares of death and pain. She knew that Dracula would kill her soon and there was no one to hear her screams. She whimpered a little and tried to make the bad dreams disappear but they only got worse. Then she could hear a sound, it didn't wake her but it seemed so real...  
  
The man walked slowly into the room, trying his hardest to not wake the young girl. His gaze fell upon her and a soft smile came to the corners of his lips. He knelt beside her and gently stroked her hair, she whimpered and pulled away, but his touch only became softer and no longer frightened her. He took her hand in his and brought it to his face, trying to comfort her. The twinge of guilt ran through him again. Suddenly, the door creaked open. For fear of being seen, he jumped up into the rafters, waiting for the right moment to strike...  
  
Arene opened her eyes and looked around for the man in the dream. She was almost certain he had not been another illusion created by her past. He had been real and he was here to help her.  
  
"Please!" she begged. "Come back! Don't leave me...Everyone has left me," she added in a softer voice.  
  
Just then the door opened and Dracula and Nicola entered. Nicola's face had a look of pain and sadness but Dracula's face was covered with triumph and power. He gestured for Arene to look out the window. Arene looked out, only to see the other girls as vampires, feasting on the town. She shook her head, not daring to believe what she was seeing.  
  
"No...." she mouthed.  
  
"You failed, Arene," the Count said, coming closer. "I have finally created my family and you..." he gestured for Nicola to join him, his fangs dropping from there positions, "...I finally feel the pain your family has built up for 500 years!"

Nicola reluctantly moved to join her lord, allowing her fangs to extend. Just then something caught her attention. A movement from above her. She glanced at Dracula but he was too busy enjoying the moment and hadn't seen it. She looked up and saw a figure above them in the rafters. She didn't dare glance at Arene in case the girl alerted her lord to the intruder by looking up too. She really wasn't sure she believed what she was seeing - it looked like Van Helsing!


	12. Chapter 12

Dracula stepped closer to Arene, his hunger apparent.  
  
"Finally, the last of the Van Helsing blood line will die!" he declared triumphantly.  
  
At that moment Gabriel saw his opportunity. He knew that the Count's bride had seen him and didn't understand why she kept quiet. He didn't have time to worry about that though. Instead he steadied himself and prepared to jump down.  
  
Nicola wasn't sure why she didn't tell her master of this...development. She guessed it was because here was a way to save her friend without incurring her lord's wrath. Van Helsing would save Arene for her. Her job in this would be to protect her lord from this Knight of the Holy Order. She moved swiftly to Dracula's side, ready to step in front of him if need be. Whatever else happened she would stay true to him and not allow any harm to come to him if she could help it.  
  
It was time thought Van Helsing as the Count moved closer to his descendant. With this thought he leapt down...

Arene backed away as far as she could, her back hitting a wall. She knew she had run out of room, this was it, but she would not go without a fight.  
  
"You won't have me, Count," she said, trying to stand her ground, but Dracula was advancing too quickly.  
  
"No, I truly think I will." he said, his hands extending to her throat, "and I shall enjoy every moment of it!"  
  
Just as he was about to grab her, a figure swung down from the rafters and knocked Dracula off his feet. The Count hit the wall while the figure stood up and pulled a sliver cross out of his coat, hoping to hold Dracula off. Nicola could feel the object's power at once and was forced to look away. He used his other arm to defend Arene from the Count in case he was able to get to his feet again.  
  
"I would advise you to keep your hands off this child," the man said in a deep voice, anger ringing through it. It was strange... Arene could have sworn she knew that voice! "It is not her you have a score to settle with."  
  
Arene couldn't believe it. She came closer... it wasn't.... it couldn't be..... He took his eyes off Dracula for a second and made direct eye contact with her. His eyes softened and his voice became a little gentler. He knelt down and looked her in the eye. He gently took her hand in his and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry it's been so long," he whispered. "Please forgive me."  
  
Arene's eyes widened in realization as Dracula stood up and smiled evilly.  
  
"Ah," he said, his fangs still long. "Hello Gabriel."

"It was been too long since our last meeting," Dracula continued with ease. If he was at all perturbed by the sudden appearance of the Knight of the Holy Order he didn't show it.  
  
"You shall not harm this child of mine," countered Gabriel in an equally relaxed manner. His anger had overcome him before but now he was in control again. "I have killed you before Count and I shall do so again."  
  
At this Nicola let out a small cry and rushed forward in front of her lord, trying to shield him from the other man.  
  
"There, there, my bride," he said soothingly, stroking her hair, "do not worry. I have returned from death the last two times and besides, this time it will be ME doing the killing."  
  
Nicola remained alert despite this and found herself hissing at Van Helsing as she bared her fangs.


	13. Chapter 13

Arene watched as Van Helsing raised his arm as if he intended to point towards her friend. Then she saw it. Strapped to his arm was a small crossbow mechanism. He was going to kill Nicola! She acted on instinct rushing forward and pushing his arm upwards just as the small wooden bolt was released.  
  
Nicola looked at Arene in shock and even the Count could not hide a slightly startled reaction to what was taking place!  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Van Helsing as he turned his back on the vampires to look at Arene.

Van Helsing looked down at the young girl with an expression of confusion and slight anger. Arene could only look up at him with a look of pleading. She took a breath and spoke,  
  
"Please... don't hurt Nicola," she said in a soft voice. "You don't understand."  
  
Van Helsing looked at Arene strangely.

"She is a vampire!"  
  
"She is my friend... my only friend, " Arene said. Van Helsing's expression softened and Nicola looked puzzled.  
  
"I haven't had a real friend since my family died... I haven't had anyone. Please don't hurt her. There is still hope for her," Arene said quietly.  
  
Van Helsing looked at Arene and for a strange reason he could understand. He knew he should have come to take her home with him years ago, but Dracula would have only found her and killed her and he would not let her die. Very slowly he lowered his arm. Arene smiled at him and he smiled back and stroked her cheek. Dracula laughed.  
  
"Ah, Gabriel, your heart is just as weak as it was years ago," Dracula said, stepping towards them.  
  
"And you're still off your guard," Van Helsing said and with one mighty movement he knocked Dracula off his feet and down a hallway. Nicola screamed in fury and transformed into her bat form. Van Helsing tried to shield Arene but she had already taken off down the long corridor.  
  
"Arene! No, come back!" Van Helsing called to the girl.  
  
"Don't hurt Nicola. I'll distract Dracula!" she called back.  
  
He was about to follow her when Nicola blocked the exit.

"I will not let you harm my master."  
  
Van Helsing felt his anger resurface.

"And I will not let you or your master harm my Great-granddaughter!"  
  
With that, the two lunged for each other.

Arene raced down the hall in hopes of catching up to Dracula.  
  
"I told Nicola I wouldn't hurt him," she reminded herself, "but I at least have to stop him from hurting Van Helsing if only for a while."  
  
She turned the corner and walked down the long hallway, ready to move at the slightest movement. Reaching a fork in the way she stopped to try and get her bearings. Suddenly something struck her on her neck, causing the world to go black around her. The last thing she heard was a soft, cold laugh. 


	14. Chapter 14

Nicola knew she was too fast for Van Helsing to catch and continued to try to strike but the Knight Of The Holy Order was also fast. He charged at her and slammed into her side, causing her to fall.  
  
"You are strong, Gabriel Van Helsing," she said, changing once more into her human form, "but my master will defeat you in the end."  
  
"That depends," Van Helsing said. "You didn't seem too affected when Arene went off to stop Dracula."  
  
"She won't hurt him, she swore to me she would not hurt him," Nicola said, then she added softly, "and she will keep her promise."  
  
Gabriel looked at her strangely.

"Why?"  
  
"Oh, Gabriel."  
  
Nicola didn't get a chance to answer. She could see her master standing in the door way and so could Van Helsing. He had a powerful look on his face and seemed to be carrying something in his arms; it was covered by his cloak.  
  
"Very impressive, Gabriel." Dracula said. "You have gotten even stronger, but I have a feeling you will not harm me or my bride."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Van Helsing said, ready to draw another weapon if necessary.  
  
Dracula smiled.

"Just a hunch," he said as he pulled back his cloak. Van Helsing dropped his weapon and his expression fell at once. An unconscious Arene lay in Count Dracula's arms.

At first Nicola looked triumphant but then her expression changed. Arene had been her friend after all. Had been? Was. Nicola realised she was beginning to forget as she came more and more under the Count's influence. She wanted to make one last attempt to help the other girl before it was too late for either of them.

"My lord," she said, "I will hold her while you deal with him."

Dracula looked at his bride then passed Arene's limp body to her.

"But do not kill her yet," he cautioned. "Once Gabriel here is suitable...subdued...he can watch us kill her together."

Nicola nodded and stepped back towards the wall. Once Dracula had turned back to Van Helsing she frantically tried to awaken the other woman.

Dracula smiled as he approached the Knight. Gabriel didn't know it but he was trapped. Behind him at the window he could see his daughters returning from their feast. He silently called to them, charging them to grab the hunter.

Van Helsing spun round as he heard the shattering glass behind him but it was too late. Hands grasped at him and he was forced down onto his knees before the Count while one of the vampires bound his arms and legs. Van Helsing cursed himself. He had come too late and had made too many mistakes by allowing his feelings to overcome his judgement. God, if only he could get free he would make Dracula pay! Their job done Dracula's daughters left the room silently as he bid them do.

"Now that everything is as it should be," said Dracula calmly, "we can finally end the Van Helsing line and maybe my family and I will get a carefree life at last."

Nicola had been unable to awaken Arene from her swoon and now her lord was walking back towards them. He lifted Arene in his arms and returned to face Gabriel.

"May her death rest heavy on your conscience, my friend," he declared before turning to Nicola. "Come my bride - now we will end this."

"Good my lord, you take her," replied Nicola calmly. "I will watch HIM just in case he should break free." This said she moved round behind Van Helsing and placed a hand on his shoulder.

What was she doing, wondered Van Helsing as he saw a momentary look of distrust on Dracula's face.

Dracula thought for a moment.

"Very well," he said at last. Clearly his bride didn't want to kill this girl but she had sworn always to be his and he knew she would not do anything stupid in regard to Van Helsing. With this thought he bent over Arene's sleeping form as his fangs lengthened.


	15. Chapter 15

Nicola saw her chance. Kneeling down she looked at Van Helsing.

"Save her but DO NOT harm my lord."

She used her sharp nails and sliced through the bonds that held the man with ease.

Van Helsing felt his restraints fall away and stood quickly...

Dracula's fangs had reached their length as he went for Arene's neck. The sleeping girl had not stirred from her position and it was clear she was not going to. Van Helsing quietly and quickly got to his feet, unknown to the Count.  
  
"Farewell," Dracula whispered as he went in for the kill, his fangs an inch away from victory.  
  
Suddenly, Dracula felt something... or someone slam into him, forcing him to drop the girl's body. The figured slammed him into the wall before jumping away. Dracula looked up to see Van Helsing, a switchblade in his hand (to cover up the fact that Nicola had helped him), anger on his face. Nicola kept her mind clear to protect her and Arene. Van Helsing looked at Dracula with such anger,  
  
"I will make you pay for harming her! For harming my..." He stopped talking as he heard soft moans from across the room. Arene was finally waking up! He ran to her side at once, cradling her in his arms. Very slowly, she opened her eyes,  
  
"Van Helsing," she smiled, her voice soft. "I knew you wouldn't let me die."  
  
He smiled at her as tears fell down his face.

"I was so afraid I had lost you. I'm so sorry, Arene."  
  
"Don't be," she laughed. "I was the one who ran off. I just thought... if I could hold off Dracula... I had to make sure you would be safe."  
  
Van Helsing smiled... then, he did something Arene had not had done to her in years. He gently kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"From now on," he said in a strong voice, "I will always be there for you. You'll never be alone again."  
  
"Of course she won't be alone!" Dracula said, standing up and looking at them. "You're both going to the same place!"

Van Helsing stood too, helping Arene up. He reached into his coat and pulled out a crucifix which he handed to Arene.  
  
"Here," he said. "Incase we get separated."  
  
Arene grasped the cross in her hands. This was it - only one of the two could come out of this alive. She realised at that moment that she couldn't keep her promise to Nicola. It was either Dracula or Van Helsing and she had no choice. The Count had to be destroyed. She glanced across at Nicola and saw her give a sad smile and a nod of her head. She understood. They had to choose sides now.


	16. Chapter 16

Van Helsing and Dracula were facing each other with determined looks on their faces. The two women watched as Dracula transformed, his enormous wings stretching menacingly over Van Helsing. The Knight seemed oblivious to this though and remained completely calm and in control.  
  
Nicola was the first to realise what he was doing. It looked as if he were stretching his arm to reach inside his coat but she knew of the mechanism attached to his arm. In an instant she was running forward and she threw herself in front of her lord as a small projectile shot from Van Helsing's sleeve towards the Count...

Nicola knocked the arrow aside and charged for Van Helsing, fangs bared. Arene moved in front of him and held out the crucifix. Nicola flew back at once as the power of the object frightened her. Arene pulled back only to make sure she hadn't hurt her friend, but her heart told her to keep her guard up. They were friends, just not now. Arene shot towards Dracula, thrusting the crucifix at him. Dracula swatted her hand aside and threw her across the room, slamming her into a wall. Van Helsing cried out and charged towards the vampire. Nicola tried to defend him, but Dracula held her back.  
  
"I must fight this one on my own!" he said and flew towards Van Helsing. Both men's faces held determination, courage and fury. Dracula picked Van Helsing up into the air and threw him to the side. But Gabriel was swift and was able to catch hold of Dracula's foot and hold on as Dracula tried to shake him off.  
  
Arene struggled to stand as the impact had hurt greatly and she looked up to see Van Helsing fighting with Dracula. She picked up the crucifix and ran to help, but Nicola flew into her path, pinning her against the wall. Arene dropped the crucifix on the ground as Nicola looked at her painfully.  
  
"I can't hurt you, Arene," she said, "but I can't let my master be harmed."  
  
"I know," Arene said, struggling, "but I can't let my family die!"  
  
As the two girls struggled to keep each other down Dracula and Van Helsing continued to try to get each other wounded enough to kill. Van Helsing fell to his feet and jumped out of the way as Dracula bared his claws, able to catch one of Van Helsing's arms. He staggered for a moment, clutching his arm in pain and Dracula closed in for the kill.  
  
"THIS WILL END IT!" He shrieked. "Now you and your child will die!"  
  
"Not yet!" Van Helsing said and pulled out a shotgun, pulling the trigger. The bullet went right into Dracula's chest. Dracula let out a laugh.  
  
"You are a fool, Gabriel," he said. "Did you honestly think that would-"  
  
He looked down at his chest to see deep black blood spilling out onto the floor as his flesh began to crumple.  
  
"No! This can not be!" Dracula cried.  
  
"That bullet was filled with the blood of a werewolf." Van Helsing said. "I don't think even you can stop that."  
  
Both girls looked over and saw what had happened. Nicola cried out in pain and tried to go over to help him, but it was too late. With his last breath, he looked at her and spoke.  
  
"Nicola! I love you!"

With that he was gone. Nicola shook her head, not daring to believe what she saw. He could not be dead. Arene looked over from where she was and saw what had happened. She could feel the pain and anguish run through her friend. Nicola fell to her knees while Arene slumped against the wall, burying her face in her hands and both girls wept.


	17. Chapter 17

Van Helsing got up and brushed himself down, wincing as he touched his injured arm. He then moved over to the two girls. As he did so many wails were heard from below them as the Count's daughters felt his death.  
  
Nicola looked up and her sobbing ceased.  
  
"Our daughters," she said as she looked up at the Knight, "what will become of them. I guess you will kill us all now?! I don't understand why we did not perish with our lord."  
  
"I don't understand it completely. I can only guess that it was because he did not give any of you a full taste of his blood. You he changed as quickly as possible from what I've been able to gather and the others only had a small amount of blood pumped through them."  
  
As he said this Gabriel held out his hand and helped Arene up.  
  
"It is time to end this," he said as he turned towards Nicola, who stood waiting for her death.  
  
"No you must not," declared Arene as she moved to her surprised friend and hugged her, shielding the other woman for Van Helsing.

"Dracula is dead now," she stated, cringing at Nicola's sudden wail, " and there must be some other way...surely we don't have to kill them!"  
  
"There is one chance that I know of," replied the Hunter slowly, "but it will require something from you my daughter."  
  
"I will do anything," replied Arene proudly.  
  
Gabriel smiled. "You have courage...very well. This is what we need to do..."

Arene looked round as Nicola made sure her daughters were ready. The wires were connected and they were all in place, most of them still crying at their father's death. Arene couldn't help but feel for them, she knew what it was like to lose her family. Nicola flew back up to the platform where Arene and Gabriel were standing.  
  
"Everything is ready and they are all in place," she said to Gabriel. "I still don't understand what you intend to do."  
  
Gabriel pulled out a dagger and a small bottle of holy water that Carl had given to him. He looked at Arene,  
  
"It's hard to explain, but from what your master told me a long time ago, I am the archangel, making Arene part angel as well. Now, when used properly, the blood of an angel can be used for healing. Because she is your friend and stayed beside you and other others, I would think that mixing her blood with holy water would change you back to human," Gabriel explained.  
  
Nicola nodded in understanding, but turned in Arene's direction.

"But... won't it hurt her?"  
  
"That's what concerns me," Van Helsing said. "If she loses too much blood, she might get sick... or worse."  
  
Arene turned to them.

"I already said would do it no matter what the risk. I won't leave them like this... I would rather die than leave them like this."  
  
Gabriel smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You do have courage." He turned to Nicola.

"Are you ready?"  
  
Nicola nodded and Van Helsing picked up the dagger.

"Alright then, hand me your wrist."  
  
Arene did as she was told and Van Helsing quickly pulled the dagger across her skin. Arene cringed in pain as she placed her arm over the vat, letting the blood run. Van Helsing quickly added the holy water and watched it mix. As the blood flowed through each of the girls, the colour in their faces came back; they lost all trace of having wings and their teeth returned to normal. They then lay down on the floor to rest. Arene could feel herself grow very light-headed, but she didn't care. Once the last girl had fallen asleep on the floor Arene turned back to Nicola.  
  
"Here," she said in a breathless voice as Nicola came over and Van Helsing placed the holy water on her wrist.

"Hurry before it's too late."  
  
Nicola nodded and began to drink the blood. As she did, she could feel human life sweep through her again. She too gained the colour in her face and skin, her eyes became their normal hue and her fangs disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked at her friend.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"No prob-" Arene tried to speak, but lost her footing and fell in Van Helsing's arms.  
  
"Well done, my daughter," he said kindly.  
  
Arene smiled.

"No one has called me that in years... Thank you."  
  
He smiled and turned to Nicola.

"Get some sleep and we will figure out what to do in the morning."


	18. Chapter 18

Nicola woke and yawned as she stretched her arms out. She blinked and looked round. She was in "her" room. The room Dracula had given her but unlike before the curtains were wide open and rays of sunlight streamed in. Nicola stood and walked over, enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin once more. The enjoyment was tinged with sorrow though. Her lord was dead. She had loved him and he had claimed to love her as he died.  
  
She heard the door open behind her and turned to see Van Helsing there. She realised that tears had sprung up in her eyes and she tried to wipe them away, thinking that Gabriel would be disgusted with her.  
  
"So you really did love him?" asked Gabriel with some surprise as he moved towards her and hugged her close. "There, there," he continued as she sobbed against him. "I am sorry Nicola but it had to be done - to save Arene"  
  
Nicola looked up suddenly. Where was Arene? Gabriel seemed to read her thoughts and smiled down at her.  
  
"Arene is fine - she is resting though. She lost a lot of blood and she needs to regain her strength."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Soon," the Knight replied. "I will wake her in about an hour. The other girls are at breakfast. Once they have finished we will all leave here together," he paused for a moment and frowned. "They have not said much about what happened - I don't know how much they remember."  
  
"Oh they remember it all!" said Nicola confidently. She could remember every detail and knew it would be the same with them. "I guess they just aren't ready to talk about it yet."  
  
"Maybe," said the Hunter thoughtfully. "What about you. Any side effects? Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm fine I think," replied Nicola, "but no I'm not hungry." She tried to smile so he knew she was OK but it became more of a grimace.  
  
Van Helsing looked at her carefully before speaking.  
  
"Why not come down to the hall anyway. Perhaps the girls will open up more to you. I will return to Arene and will bring her down shortly."  
  
"As you wish," said Nicola.  
  
Together they headed out of the room. Nicola moved to the staircase and headed downstairs while Van Helsing returned along the corridor to Arene's room.

Nicola walked down the stairs to the breakfast hall. She could see and hear most of the girls talking in a soft tone. They knew what had been done and they knew it was for the best, even though it hurt them. Nicola entered the room and all the girls turned to her. Kate, the first girl to be changed, ran to her.  
  
"Mothe..." she started to say, but something held her back. "Nicola, are you okay?"  
  
Nicola nodded, trying not to cry.

"I'm alright, what about all of you?"  
  
"We're alright, some girls remember more than others, but we all remember," she said sadly. "Did he have to do it?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly, but started to cry because she knew it was true. She hugged the other girl and the two cried slightly, but were able to dry their tears. Suddenly, the other girl seemed to remember something,  
  
"Arene! How is she?"

All the girls looked up at this and Nicola smiled and addressed them all as if they were still her daughters,  
  
"Arene is alright, but she is resting. Van Helsing will bring her down in about an hour."  
  
The girls smiled; glad to know that she was okay. One girl stood up,  
  
"Nicola? Is it true? Is she really....?"  
  
Nicola smiled again.

"Yes, she is the great-grand...." She thought about this and spoke again, "She is the daughter of Van Helsing."  
  
There was a murmur of amazement through the crowd before Nicola joined them and they continued to eat. Most girls were talking about their homes and how they would fly out this afternoon. Others were taking cruise liners and some would just get a bus. One girl just couldn't help but ask,  
  
"How could they both still be alive till 2004?"   
  
No one had that answer.  
  
After breakfast, most of the girls met outside the steps of Dracula's palace, saying their good-byes and giving out their LJ and E-Mail addresses. Suddenly, one girl spoke up, a smile on her face.  
  
"Look!"


	19. Chapter 19

All the girls looked up to see Van Helsing walking out of the front gates, Arene in his arms. She was no longer wearing the rags Dracula had put her in, but jeans, a white blouse and a vest. Her hair was pulled back again. She was smiling and talking to Van Helsing. The girls all smiled and ran up to him. He gently helped her onto the ground and some of the girls helped her up. Nicola walked over to Gabriel.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She can't really move her legs right now, but she'll be walking by the time we get to Rome." He smiled as the other girls starting talking to her.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys," Arene said. "Keep in touch?"  
  
"You bet," one girl said. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"Rome. I'm gonna live in the Vatican."  
  
Most of the girls had to laugh. The same girl who had spoken up at breakfast spoke again.  
  
"Does the Vatican have computers?"  
  
Arene laughed.

"I don't know...but just in case."  
  
After a quick exchange of home, E-mail and LJ addresses the girls started on their way. Suddenly Arene felt herself being hugged by someone else. She turned around and immediately burst into tears.  
  
"Nicola!" she said, hugging her friend with what might she had. "Oh my God, I thought I would never see you again. I thought you would have already left."  
  
"Not without saying good-by to you..." Nicola said, beginning to cry again. "I hear you're going to Rome."  
  
Arene smiled.

"Yep, I'm gonna live with my father and Godfather."  
  
Nicola looked at her.

"Godfather?"  
  
"Carl."  
  
"Ah... well, I'm gonna miss you," she added.  
  
The two exchanged addresses and good-byes until Van Helsing put his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Come on, my child," he said in a gentle voice. "It's time."  
  
He lifted Arene into his arms and they mounted on their horse just as a cab for Nicola pulled up. Nicola smiled and started to leave.  
  
"Hey!" Arene shouted and Nicola turned around.  
  
"Kudos."  
  
"You too," replied Nicola, smiling.  
  
With that the two girls went their separate ways but their hearts did not. They would never forget the day they met... or the two men who had brought them together.  
  
End


End file.
